


The Truth behind the Ino-Shika-Cho

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon deaths, Cheating, Clan Issues, Depression, Multi, body issues, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Choza, Shikamau and Inoichi weren’t the first of their clans to preform the Ino-Shika-Cho maneuver, they were just the first to be able to do so without going insane and going on a killing spree afterwards.  When their children showed an aptitude for the same talent the three fathers took a chance.  However as with every high risk jutsu there is a cost, this one is just a little different then most and now with two members of the original team gone, it’s left up to Choza to explain the real cost behind the Ino-Shik-Cho.  The reason the three families are so close.Inspired by Mind Fuck written by Loppie_Lupie
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouza & Nara Shikaku & Yamanaka Inoichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Truth behind the Ino-Shika-Cho

**Author's Note:**

> Left this as a M rating even though there is nothing really in it. Tempted to got both backwards into Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi’s relationship and forward into Ino, Choji and Shikamaru’s.

It was getting harder and harder to keep himself completely together. He was going to have to talk to the kids before too long. Damn but he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. Inoichi would have a better grasp on the words to use and Shikaku would know how to ease the kids into this. He was going to have to talk to them soon, before he lost complete control. Damn but he needed his partners like never before.

“Choza? Choza? Where are you?” Rei’s voice echoed across the grounds. She knew her husband was struggling and the reason behind it, after all she was a Yamanaka she just wished to hell there was more she could do to help.

“I’m here Rei, I’m okay.” Choza sat down on the ground and tried to catch his breathe.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to....” She knew it was too soon to try again but she had to offer.

“I’m fine, can you go and get the kids for me. I think it’s time I told them the truth.”

Rei wrung her hands, “Choza are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Choji is already showing signs of strain and I’m afraid that Shikamaru is hiding just how affected he really is. If I don’t tell them now.... Well, you know what will happen. I won’t loose them.”

Rei headed back to the house where she sent a couple of the younger Akimichi cousin off in search of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji to call them back here. 

Her next order of business was to get the summer house ready. It was a small cottage in their backyard that they often used for extra guests that Choza wanted to keep an eye on without offending. It was also the place the three men had used frequently. She gave it a quick clean and airing out before stocking the kitchen with simple foods and drinks. She moved in a shoji board and a vase of brush clover. The last thing she set out were two scrolls, one had the Ino-Shika-Cho symbols in bold brush strokes, while the other was plain. Both remained closed. Closing the door she said a quick prayer, “Shikaku, Inoichi. Look over our children. Please.” 

Choza waited he knew what his wife would be doing and thanked the Gods and Ancestors that he had been gifted with such a loving and understanding woman. She had never held it against them. Never treated any of them any differently and had only welcomed them into their family with all that she had. She had protected them and been a safe harbour when they needed it and now he needed her as he explained the truth behind the Ino-Shika-Cho to their children.

“Dad? What’s going on? Mom said you needed us for something.” Choji traipsed up the hill with his two best friends. They had done a lot of training here growing up, but hadn’t been back in a while. He often trained out at the Chunin training grounds, sparring with anyone who was around when he wasn’t on missions or helping out at the Academy. 

“Mr Akimichi?” Ino looked over at the man who was like a second father to her. He didn’t look too well and she was worried. Her medical training kicking in as she started to observe his shortness of breath and pale skin. “What’s going on?”

“Sit down and don’t worry so Ino,” Choza knew exactly what she was doing. “I’ll be fine, I’m just tired. There are some things I need to tell you three that really, we should have talked about before. I need you to listen and not interrupt. Shikamaru, hold your questions for now if you would.” He took a moment to really look at the three children. NO, he couldn’t call them children anymore. They were young adults, Shikamaru had just turned twenty and the other two were only six months or so behind him. “You both look so much like your fathers and that’s a good thing. What I have to tell has to do with the Ino-Shika-Cho maneuver. We weren’t the first to develop it, we were just the first trio who didn’t go mad when using it. Mostly it stems from the Yamanaka mind transfer jutsu. The Yamanaka’s have the ability to control others with their minds, to dig deep into someone’s memories and to control their minds even altering them. The problem is they need something to anchor them here in reality. There are stories of many Yamanaka being unable to control their jutsu and falling victim to them themselves. They went mad or turned into vegetables. It was the reason your father often harped on you to focus Ino. The really successful first pairing was an Akimichi and Yamanaka. The story goes that they were a mated pair and it was a form of the expansion jutsu that became the anchor for the Yamanaka. As the Nara and the Yamanaka are basically two branches of one clan, it was inevitable that a Nara and Yamanaka would pair up. This however didn’t work as well. The Naras are noted for being geniuses and strategists but they weren’t strong enough to be an anchor. Shadows being too light, like thoughts.” He watched the faces of the three in front of him, looking for any sign of distress or panic. Not finding any he continued. “When the three of us got together the previous trio had just fallen apart. It was risky but there was the threat of war and we thought we could handle it. Shikaku had done a lot of research. I had given him access to every record and journal we had and so had Inoichi, at least behind the elders backs. I’m going to be frank here. We were in the academy together, friends and on the same genin team, but it wasn’t until Inoichi’s wedding that we realized jest how entwined our minds were. Inoichi and Tsuyu had a semi-arranged marriage. Tsuyu was actually to be married to Kiyoshi, Inoichi’s older brother. Kiyoshi was killed on mission just days before the engagement was finalized. Ino, your grandparents found out that Tsuyu was pregnant and were going to use that to demand more. Her parents were going force her to abandon the child and then place a younger cousin on the marriage table. Inoichi wasn’t going to lose the last connection he had to his brother and so claimed a love match and married Tsuyu. He was going to claim her child as legitimate. Being the heir to the clan, it caused quite a stir.”

“So my dad is...” Ino stammered.

“No, She gave birth a daughter. They named her Kiyoko in remembrance of Kiyoshi. I know that Tsuyu didn’t feel anything for Inoichi beside friendship. They hadn’t consummated their wedding vows. One night four years later we were all at a party, drinking and having fun. I know that’s the night they finally slept together. Tsuyu got pregnant. Kiyoko had just started her training for the Academy when she got sick and died. Tsuyu was never the same after that. Inoichi did everything he could think of to protect her and keep her safe. It’s why he set her up in the flower shop, away from shinobi life.”

“I had a sister?” Ino was shell shocked. She had often wondered why her mother would stare at her at odd times. Shikamaru and Choji shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around their friend.

“Rei might have a picture or two at the house.” Choza shuddered and pulled out a flask of water. “Shikaku and Yoshino’s marriage wasn’t long afterwards, it was also arranged but in a different way. It was a political clan arrangement that neither had a say in. In the beginning Yoshino would snarl and snipe behind close doors but be sweet as sugar in public. When she found out about our bond, well she didn’t take it well.”

“What type of bond?” Shikamaru knew the type of marriage his parents had. He remembered the fights and the screaming. The accusations and half vailed threats that never really made sense. 

“One of the ways to make sure that the Yamanaka is anchored properly is have the Nara in their mind while the Akimichi guards their physical form.”

“Well, we do that already dad. What else is there? What are you trying not to say?”

Choza took a deep breath and prayed these three wouldn’t think less of their fathers or of him. “The other is by making sure that the bond you have is so strong, so true that you know each other inside and out.”

“You mean a physical relationship don’t you.” Ino was the one to bring up. “That’s why when dad came home from a mission, he’d spend the first couple of nights here with you and Shikaku. That’s why my parents never slept in the same room. I mean I know he cared about mom, but when he talked about you two the look in his eyes. There was true love there.”

Choza shuddered, the fact that Ino had seen it, that Inoichi had fallen like he had. He didn’t stop the silent tear, he missed his other halves.

Shikamaru searched Choza’s face, “it explain’s mom’s affairs and her threats. Her favorite was ‘if you can so can I’ Dad kept telling her that she didn’t understand. I never really understood it. I mean dad always went on about making sure that I know how important it was to keep my team close. “

“Tsuyu found out and mentally, she just broke. In her mind she had already lost one husband and her daughter. We came up with an idea, Inoichi removed the information from her mind and substituted it was the suggestion that every time we were together it was because we were on mission and therefore top secret. As she wasn’t shinobi, we only needed permission from the clan head who was Inoichi. Yoshino was different, she was shinobi and we couldn’t mess with her mind without permission from the Hokage and as that would also mean divulging clan secrets we couldn't do that.”

“What about mom?” Choji wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear.

“Choji your mother is amazing. She understood, maybe because she was a Yamanaka and I let her into my mind like i did Inoichi, or maybe because she loves me. Either way she would welcome Shikaku and Inoichi into our home as family, all she asked was that I keep it to the two of them. She tried to welcome Yoshino and Tsuyu, but well that didn’t work too well. She gets along well enough with Tsuyu, but she has fought Yoshino time and again on clan matters and making sure that you three were able to grow together.”

“So this more then just trust exercises and knowing how each of us is going to react in a certain situation.” Ino almost wanted everything spelled out for her. No misunderstandings here.

“Those help and are the basis of your relationship, but your right they aren’t the end. Sex is. The strain is already starting to show amongst you. Choji, the reason you are unable to hold your transformations as long as you did before has nothing to with training and more to do with the lack of balance brought on by the Ino-Shika-Cho. Shikamaru I can see signs of fatigue that have nothing to do with stress or lack of sleep, but with that voice in the back of your mind call out to you asking you to find them. Am I right? Ino, you’re finding yourself reaching out to enter someone’s mind but every time you do it’s the wrong one.” 

All three heads nodded.

“It’s was the same with us. I kept trying to get bigger and heavier. The need to hold them down and anchor them engrained. Shikaku searched for the darkness that would shelter him and Inoichi searched for the comfort he found inside our minds. It was when we were together that we were the most comfortable.” His breath stuttered. “For us we needed to be together at least once a month, but you might be different. We also needed other things from each other. Physical contact, emotional support, Inoichi to mentally connect us regularly. All of these things we were able to do within the village and as a team without causing too much of an issue. It’s why we had so many BBQ’s. You three might be different, so you’ll have to find your own way. So far you don’t have marriages to interfere, that’s something you may have to deal with when and if you fall in love.” He lead them down towards the main compound, “Now if I know Rei; she’s got the summer cabin already for you. I have sent a message to the Hokage that you three are involved in clan training and will be unavailable for the next week. Take the time to truly become a trio.”

The summer cabin stood in front of them. Warm and welcoming. A place the three of them played as kids, had sleepovers and talked about everything from schoolwork to mission debriefings.

“Dad, what will happen to you now that Inoichi and Shikaku aren’t here?” Choji was scared of the answer, but he needed to know. His fathers fate was also what awaited each of them.

“I have it easier in a way. As the anchor, I can hold on longer until it is time for me to join them. I don’t know how either Shikaku or Inoichi would have faired alone. It is one reason why I am glad they went together.” The three ignored the tears coursing down his cheeks as he slowly made his way across the yard to his house.

It didn’t escape the trio’s attention that Choza never did answer Choji’s question.

******

Walking inside Choji could tell that his mother had indeed gotten the house ready. No one had been inside for months, yet it smelled clean and fresh. There was fruit on the counter and a peak in the bathroom showed towels and soap were out. The three friends walked through to the back veranda. The view was calming. It was the woods, not the Nara woods, those were further back, but trees all the same.

Shikamaru leaned against the rail and pulled out a cigarette, “well that was a lot of information.”

“Do you believe him?” Ino wasn’t really questioning Choza, the man had practically raised her, but they had always looked to Shika for confirmation of information.

“I found dad’s journals.” Shikamaru thought of the box his father had asked him to hide before his died. They were his journals and if his mother had found them first, they would have been burned, Shikamaru wanted to read them and treasure his dad’s words and thoughts. He was already storing them at Choji’s apartment. “They do collaborated what he says. I was going to come and talk to Choza after I finished reading them all. I’m only half way through them. It also explains the way I’m feeling. How about you Ino?”

“Yeah he had it spot on.” Ino flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, “Choji?”

“I remember all those times when dad was out here in the cabin with Shikaku and Inoichi and I would peak through the window. Shikaku would be laying with his head in dad’s lap and dad would be playing with his hair. He did the same with Inoichi.” Choji sat in a chair watching his friends. Shikamaru leaning against the rail smoking away. Ino started pacing across the deck.

“That why you started doing it to me?” Shikamaru asked, staring out at the evening sun.

Choji just nodded, “The look on Shikaku’s face was always so relaxed, I thought if I did that to you, then you would relax as well.” 

“You’re the only one to put my hair up in those complex braids and twists.” Ino slowed her pacing to look at her two team mates.

Shikamaru just nodded. “Do either of you have any issue with what we’ve heard?”

Choji shook his head. “Shika, did you see the two scrolls inside?” When the Nara nodded but made no motion to move, Choji prompted him further. “Do you think we should possibly see what they say?” All he got was a shrug so the large man went inside to open the first scroll that was decorated with the Ino-Shika-Cho symbol. Unrolling it he sat down and started read, the other two slowly joined in.

Ino watched as tears started rolling down Choji’s cheeks. She could feel her mind reaching out to comfort him, “Choji?” The blonde straddled the bench sliding one leg over top of one of Choji’s, her arms wrapping around his middle, chin on his shoulder. She liked being close to him like this. His arm wrapped around her waist to pull her in tight and it only made her feel safer.

“It’s a letter from my great aunt. She chronicles the decline of her brother when their trio fell apart after refusing to bond as she calls it. She says-” he didn’t want to continue as it didn’t paint a pretty picture of their future.

“Keep going Choji, we need to know.” Shikamaru sat on the bench beside his friend, his back to the table, his leg touching Choji’s. He envied Ino as he wanted to wrap himself around his team as well, but he would wait.

Choji wasn’t going to read everything word for word. It was too graphic, maybe later if they wanted to they could read it. “She talks about how the Nara was the first fall into madness. She mentions that the shadows swallowed him. Her brother and the Yamanaka tried to pull him out but their bond wasn’t strong enough and the Nara refused a physical bond. Some harsh words were said and the trio broke apart. The last mention is that the he went to the deer.” 

“That sounds right,” Shikamaru stared at the ceiling, “there has always been tales of Nara, at least those who haven’t died as shinobi, of walking the woods and going to the deer. It one of the reasons we’re so close with them. The legend that they won’t let a dangerous Nara hurt the village just as we won’t let anyone else hurt them.”

Ino wanted to know more, “what happened to the Yamanaka? The Akimichi?”

“The Yamanaka and my great uncle ended up getting married. That might also have lead to the decline of the Nara not wanting to get between a couple. From the letter the she died in childbirth. Her last words were the Nara’s name.”

“Damn, that’s got to hurt.” Shikamaru didn’t know how he would fair if his wife’s last words were another man’s name.

“My great uncle lasted another decade, but was a recluse and relied heavily on my great aunt and her family to raise his child. He took his own life.”

“There’s a lot more isn’t there?” Shikamaru wasn’t going to push Choji for more facts right now. He’d read the account himself later. They’d been overwhelmed with a lot of information today and he really didn’t know how to handle it all. If he was being honest, he didn’t want to handle it.

Choji reached for the other scroll only to be stopped by Shikamaru. “Not right now. Choji, anything that comes to mind with what we’ve learned today?”

“Worry about the mental health of you two. I would do anything to keep you both safe. I’m not sure how you both feel about it though.” He was still a little insecure about himself.

Shikamaru ran a hand up and down the thigh beside as Ino gave the man a squeeze.

“Ino?” Shika wanted to have all insecurities laid out.

Ino smiled, “I’m a little nervous, I mean sure the idea of sex with both of you is interesting, but I’m not sure how that’s going to work.” She wouldn’t tell them how often she had fantasied about sleeping with both of them.

Shikamaru’s eyes focused on their blonde partner. “Ino, I need you to tell us the truth. Have you ever been with someone before?”

The mind walker scoffed, “I think you’re both under estimating the amount of intimidation our fathers and Asuma presented. Even you and Choji have scared off a number of potential suitors without even doing anything.” Ino wrapped her arms around her waist a self conscious habit Shikamaru had been sure she had abandoned years ago. “The last date I had, we ran into Kiba. I know he meant well, but some where along the conversation, it came up that if I was mistreated the guy needed to remember that you took out an Akatsuki by yourself. The date went decidedly downhill after that.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I don’t have any experience either, Ino.” Choji pulled her in closer, leaning his head against hers, his hand resting high the leg she had thrown over his. “Shika?”

“The farthest I’ve ever gotten was a heavy petting session.” The genius was staring out the window at nothing, “it always felt lacking.”

“Lacking? How?” Choji felt very insecure. Ino had at least been on a number of dates. She was very beautiful, her personality softening from the harsh fangirl of their academy days. It also hadn’t surprised him that Shikamaru had been on a couple fo dates. The man was brilliant and all those brains were incredibly sexy.

“It felt like there weren’t enough hands. At least now I know why I felt like that. I need the two of you, Choji’s strength and Ino in my mind or me in Ino’s.” He turned to pair in front of him. Desire had darkened his eyes. “Does that bother either of you?” When both shook their heads, he crushed out his cigarette. “Join me.” Pushing himself to his feet, Shikamaru leant a hand to Ino and waited for the pair to join him before walking back to the bedroom. 

Stripping off his flack vest and shirt. “I’m not saying that we do anything tonight. I think we all need to think things over.”

“And you are stripping because?” not that Ino really wanted to complain because damn but Shikamaru had really filled out in all the right places wince they were children.

“Because I need you close, both of you, and I think that you need it too.” Shikamaru tried not to blush.

Ino removed her arm and leg mesh before unbuttoning her overskirt. Leaving her in her purple tank top and tight shorts, she peaked at the others and noticed the way Choji had turned away from them.

Choji wasn’t sure that he wanted the others to see him naked. He wasn’t cut like Shikamaru was or curvy like Ino, he was fat.

Ino could see the self consciousness in Choji’s movements and went to help. “You have nothing to be ashamed of Choji.” She moved in front of him, removing his headband as Shikamaru moved in from behind.

Shikamaru helped unbuckle and remove the chest armour as Ino pulled down the zipper of his maroon over jacket. “Yes, you are larger then Shikamaru, but that doesn’t mean that you are unattractive.” Sliding her hands inside the jacket at his shoulder, she used that momentum to slide it down his arms. 

Shikamaru was thrilled at how Ino was working in tandem with him, sandwiching Choji between them. He moved in close enough that as Choij’s jacket slipped between them, his bare chest rested against Choji’s back. He let his own body heat tempt Choji. “Relax man, it’s just us. No judgement here, ever.” His hands slipped beneath the mesh under shirt to slowly pull it up as Ino worked on his pants.

“You may not have the six pack abs, but you are all muscle Choji. You have more strength hidden beneath then many have in their toned bods.” Ino leaned in closer knowing that Choji wouldn’t let her fall and true to form his hands bracketed her hips. He held her securely without it being tight. His fingers caressing her hips. She pushed her hands down the back of his pants knowing that as soon as they got over his ass they’d fall to the floor. “Come on Choji, join us.” 

The clothing fell and Ino’s hands went to help Shikamaru lift the mesh shirt over his head. This had both men in just their tight black boxers. Shikamaru stayed behind his best friend, his hands slowly stroking his chest, not intending to arouse but to keep him in the now. With both sets of eyes on her, Ino use the time to remove her shorts. Standing before her best friends in nothing more then a pair of skimpy panties and her purple halter top, she took down her hair and turned her back to the pair. She already knew how much Choji loved playing with her hair, and this was just a little thing to show her trust in him. 

“Choji, would you plait my hair please?”

Fingers ran through her hair, and this time she didn’t hold back the moan. She loved having her hair played with. 

Choji knew that the other two were working hard to put him at ease, so he vowed to do his best. His fingers sectioned her hair and with every twist of his hands, Choji felt Shikamaru move against his back. 

“Come on, I’m tired and need some sleep.” Shikamaru pulled back and moved towards the bed. Without another word the other two climbed in. 

Choji maneuvered it so Ino was in the middle when she balked, “you know how cold you always get, even in the summer.” He said without preamble, wrapping Ino in his arms.

Shikamaru smiled, it was going to work out fine. He rolled to curl around Ino’s back as she rested her head against Choji’s chest. Tonight they would just sleep together, getting used to being in each other’s company like this. They already trusted one another implicitly. He knew their touch, their scent. Now that he was surrounded by them he could understand how vital they were. Since Choza had booked some time off for them all, they wouldn’t rush right into a sexual relationship. They still had time, they had each other


End file.
